english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Mark Ivanir
Mark Alexandrovich Ivanir (Hebrew: מארק איווניר; born on September 6, 1968) is a Ukrainian-born Israeli actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Jeff & Some Aliens (2017) - Alien Criminal (ep4), Evgeny 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Saving Santa (2013) - Mercenary 2, Sugarplum 'Movies' *The Adventures of Tintin (2011) - Afghar Outpost Soldier, Secretary Live-Action Voice Work 'Documentaries' *The Untold History of the United States (2012) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *A Good Day to Die Hard (2013) - Additional Voices *Aquaman (2018) - ADR Loop Group *Ben-Hur (2016) - Additional Voices *Borat (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (2014) - Human Loop Group *Escape Plan (2013) - Additional Voices *Fighting (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Grimsby (2016) - Additional Voices *John Wick: Chapter 2 (2017) - ADR Loop Group *Jojo Rabbit (2019) - Additional Voices *Max Payne (2008) - Additional Voices *Monte Carlo (2011) - Additional Voices *Oblivion (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Red Sparrow (2018) - Additional Voices *The Bourne Supremacy (2004) - ADR Loop Group *The Omen (2006) - Additional Voices *This Means War (2012) - Additional Voices *X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - ADR Loop Group Video Games 'Video Games' *50 Cent: Blood on the Sand (2009) - Enemies *Age of Empires III (2005) - Additional Voices *Assassin's Creed: Revelations (2011) - Selim I *Battlefield 3 (2011) - Solomon *Blazing Angels 2: Secret Missions of WWII (2007) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops III (2015) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare (2016) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (2011) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty 2 (2005) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (2007) - Middle Eastern Enemy 2 (DS), Russian Enemy 1 (DS), Additional Voices *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices *Disney•Pixar Cars: Mater-National Championship (2007) - Additional Voices *Medal of Honor (2010) - Chechen Fighter 3 *Metro: Exodus (2019) - Doctor, Krest, Pavel *Metro: Last Light (2013) - Additional Voices *Metro 2033 (2010) - Additional Voices *Psychonauts (2005) - Lungfish Zealot, Mikhail Bulgakov *Robert Ludlum's The Bourne Conspiracy (2008) - Additional Voices *SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Combined Assault (2006) - Additional Voices *SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Tactical Strike (2007) - Lutchenco *SOCOM II: U.S. Navy SEALs (2003) - Additional Voices *Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror (2006) - Additional Voices *Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain (2004) - CDP Soldier A, Jandran, Sok-ju Yang *The Chronicles of Riddick: Assault on Dark Athena (2009) - Exbob, Mad Margo *Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Future Soldier (2012) - Russian Bodark, Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Double Agent (2006) - Additional Voices *Wanted: Weapons of Fate (2009) - The Russian *Wolfenstein: The New Order (2014) - Set Roth *Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus (2017) - Set Roth *World in Conflict (2007) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Gothic 3 (2006) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (55) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (1) *Years active on this wiki: 2003-2019. Category:Israeli Voice Actors